gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Adventures of Jarod Pillagebane: Book 1: Beware of Zombies
Chapter 1 There was once a son born to two wealthy parents. His name was Jarod. He was very small, however nothing seemed to be wrong with him. One day, at the age of seven, his father took him to a dueling arena. He quickly took an interest in dueling, and was always asking for lessons, or at least his first blade. Finally, at the age of nine, on his birthday, his father gave him his first sword. It was a rusty old hanger, with a hand guard onto which was burnt some markings. However, they were not legible. He was going to need gold to buy the expensive brush he would use to uncover them. He was employed by an arena that hosted duels. He was a famously amazing fencer. One day, he had nearly enough gold to purchase the brush he needed. Today he was fighting the renowned behemoth of a man, Miguel Parry. "Ironic", he thought to himself. He was preparing for the duel. He practiced the move he created specifically for this duel. "You ready, mate? Time to duel", a man named Tobias said. "Yes, I'm ready. I believe I'm going to be doin' well today." The arena was very unique. It was different every time. Different obstacles, different twists, different opponents. And no one was allowed to tell the contestants what was in the arena. However, some drunkards would crack if You gave them a barrel or two of their favored rum. A man told Jarod, It's dirt, with lots of hills. Oh, and stay away from the arch. There are grenades that fall on their unlucky victim when they're triggered, by putting weight on it. But that COULD, work to your advantage, savvy?" He realized he was taking a very long time. He began to walk up the rusty iron stairs up to the platform of the large arena. He finally reached the top. The announcer, Jack Cannonshot, announced in a booming voice that rattled Jarod's eardrums, "Duelists! Are you ready?!" "Aye!" Miguel Parry looked at Jarod in disgust, "At least you will have an honorable death..", Miguel said coldly in a voice like stone. "We'll see", Jarod said mysteriously. "Duelists! Draw your blades!" Jarod drew his hanger, and Miguel drew an ornate and light epee. "Duelists Ready! And... DUEL!!!" Miguel charged at Jarod, and at the very last second he ducked and slid past him, kicking him back while doing do. He charged, and did an astonishing flip followed by several swift lunges and landed on the other side of Miguel, and kicked him into the arch. He was thrust into a massive array of flame and shrapnel. The air was smoky, and he thought he had it in the bag. However, he had just barely avoided it and was infuriated. He charged at Jarod, but he was blinded by aimless rage. He executed a perfect backflip but on the way impaled him with a forceful thrust and a grunt as the blade pierced his vulnerable heart. He hollered out seemingly rehearsed chain of curses, before saying, "Gah....". "GAH..." to you too", Jarod replied with a hearty laugh. The seemingly bloodthirsty crowd screeched with strange excitement and joy at the death of this mammoth of a man. Jack Cannonshot handed Jarod his prize money as he thought to himself, "This is more than enough! I think I'll get a mug o' rum on the way to Charles Bladeginty's shop." He left a bloodthirsty crowd in awe as he exited with gold in his coat pocket and a grin on his face. Chapter 2 Category:Fan Creations